The First Artifact
| miniseries = | date = 2266 | stardate= 1699 | author = Keith R.A. DeCandido | anthology = The Brave and the Bold | pages = | cover = file:brave Bold 1.jpg }} Part One of The Brave and the Bold. Summary 2266: The first Malkus Artifact is found near the Federation colony on Alpha Proxima II, used by a dismissed civil servant to spread a virus throughout the colony. Commodore Matthew Decker of the responds to a distress call, as does the . While Constellation CMO Lewis Rosenhaus works with Leonard McCoy to halt the plague, Decker and James T. Kirk invoke martial law to keep the colony from falling into anarchy. References Characters :Aidulac • Alamanzar • Mya Braker • Anna Bronstein • Christine Chapel • Matthew Decker • Willard Decker • Guthrie • George Howard • James T. Kirk • Emil Jazayerli • Tomasina Laubenthal • Leskanich • Helga Litwak • Malruse • Guillermo Masada • Leonard McCoy • Armando Ramirez • Lewis Rosenhaus • Norma Shickele • Sontor • Chaoyang Soo • Spock • Stephopoulos • Hikaru Sulu • Hiromi Takeshewada • Johan Trachsel • Nyota Uhura • Etienne Vascogne Baptiste • Borck • • David Derubbio • Vrathev zh'Ethre • • God • Kodos • Roger Korby • Malkus the Mighty • Christopher Pike • Bernabe Posada • Raisa • Alvaro Santana • Albert Schweitzer • Montgomery Scott • T'Pol • T'Ramir Starships and vehicles :aircar • • ( ) • Galileo (shuttlecraft) • ''Enterprise'' • [[SS Esperanza|SS Esperanza]] • • Locations :Alpha Proxima • Alpha Proxima II • the galaxy • • Karsay's Point • Narendra III • Narendra system • Pirenne's Peak • • Posada Circle • Sierra City • Sierra City Medical Center • Starbase 6 Arafel County • Beta Argola • Beta Argola mining outpost • Beta Aurigae • Beta Aurigae VII • Beta Proxima • Capella IV • Crellis Cluster • Earth • Gammac • Hell • Kurkjian Memorial Hospital • New Punjab County • • Pegasus Major IV • Rivershore County • Sol • Starbase 4 • Starbase 10 • Starbase 13 • Starfleet Headquarters • System L-374 • Tarsus IV • Tokyo • Races and cultures :Giron • Human (Caucasian • Proximan) • Vulcan Andorian • Capellan • Klingon • Orion • Peladon • Tellarite • Zalkatian States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Klingon Empire • Peladon Affiliation • Proximan Police Department • Rector Institute • Rigel Colonies • Siren • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Yasmini University • Zalkat Union Ranks and titles :Acting Chief Representative • admiral • anthropologist • bureaucrat • cadet • captain • chief • chief deputy • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Chief of Police • Chief of Staff • Chief Representative of Proxima • chief speaker • chief surgeon • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • deputy • diplomat • director • doctor • duty officer • ensign • first officer • fleet captain • governor • helm officer • instructor • junior physician • lab tech • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • miner • minister of state • monarch • Number one • nurse • officer • physician • pilot • police officer • professor • Proximan secretary of the interior • quartermaster • ranking officer • Representative • science officer • scientist • second-in-command • second officer • secretary • security chief • security guard • surgeon general • technician • transporter chief • warrior • yeoman Science and technology :acid • adrenal gland • alien • amplifier • analgesic • anaesthezine • Andronesian encephalitis • antidote • archaeology • artificial intelligence • ascorbic acid • atmosphere • atom • Authorization Rosenhaus-426-Gamma • autopsy • biobed • biomonitor • blood • brain • brolamine • Capellan acid • carbon • carbon dioxide • cardiac arrest • cargo transporter • Class M • clock • command chair • comm system • communicator • computer • cordrazine • database • desk monitor • dicloripin • dopamine • duotronic • earpiece • electron • epinephrine • • Feinberger • food slot • gas • hail • hair • hammer • headache • heart • humanoid • hydrogen • hypo • ice • iceberg • information net • intercom • kerylene • kilometer • larynx • lipolysis • Malkus Artifacts • math • medical scanner • medical tricorder • medicine • meter • milliliter • mirror • monitor • neutron • neutron star • norepinephrine • orbit • oxygen • P-38 • parafra • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • pill • plague • planet-killer • poison • quarantine • radiation • reader • ribcage • satellite • scanner • sedative • sensor • sensor array • sensor hood • snow • space • • star • starbase • starship • star system • stimulant • stylus • suture • time • tongs • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • video • viewscreen • virus • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • water dispenser • water reclamation plant • welding laser • xelaxine Other references :2189 • 2234 • 2266 • 20th century • alpha shift • angel • animal • balloon • book • boots • bridge • briefing room • bronze • castle • century • chikushou • city • coffee • colony • continent • couch • country • court martial • dance • day • decade • diary • distress call • elephant • Emergency Powers Act • emotion • English language • Federation Medal of Honor • first contact • flower • French language • fungus • gamma shift • General Orders • General Order 16 • goggles • government • grapefruit • guinea pig • history • holiday • holster • hospital • hour • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Kragite Order of Heroism • laboratory • language • lead • logic • magic • Mandarin • map • martial law • medal • memorial service • mess hall • metal • microsecond • milk • minute • month • mountain • pajamas • paper • pepper • personal log • planet • plastiform • pony • porcelain • quarters • rock • salt • school • science • second • sehlat • Sensor Control Center • ship's log • shore leave • sickbay • silk • • song • Starfleet Silver Palm • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • statue • sugar • telepathy • thermal suit • trophy • uniform • water • weapon • year Connections |nextMB = |prevpocket = Elegy for Charlie |nextpocket = Burning Dreams |timeframe = Timeframe1 |primary = 2266 |date1 = 2267 |prevdate1 = The Doomsday Machine |nextdate1 = Wolf in the Fold }} category:tOS novels